


The Underwear Incident

by benjji2795



Series: Jonnor [17]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Jude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slip of Callie's tongue gives Jude the perfect idea for how to surprise and fluster his boyfriend at the party Connor is hosting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Underwear Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that, I'm posting two days in a row...lol
> 
> So anyway, this idea came from a Tumblr anon, who mentioned it would be interesting to do the Mariana-Chase "underwear in his pocket" thing from early in Season 1 with Jude and Connor, which I definitely agreed, and had this finished plot in my head pretty much from the start.
> 
> It's definitely smut though, so be warned...enjoy :)

Jude sat in his bed, back against the headboard and a blanket over his legs, pretending to be reading a book.  His heart was beating out of his chest, though outwardly he tried to look calm. Connor’s dad was out of town, and Connor, being the eighteen year old he was, had decided to throw a wild party in Adam’s absence.

 

Originally, Jude had been vehemently against going, but when Connor had all but gotten on his knees and begged Jude to attend, he couldn’t find it within himself to say no.  So here he was, waiting for his moms and Callie (who was home for the weekend for a surprise visit) to go to bed so he could sneak out.

 

The fact that he had to sneak out made Jude nervous.  First and foremost, he was worried about getting caught; Jude really did not want to spend his last four months before college being grounded. He’d had four older siblings, so his moms had been around the block a few times when it came to nighttime teenage indiscretions.  They had relaxed somewhat, as Jude had proved that he was trustworthier than the average teenager, but getting out without alerting them would still be difficult. If he somehow managed to get past his moms, then there was Callie, who was a light sleeper most nights, at best. If he could get past her, he was clear until he came home.

 

Second on his mind was the memory of the last and only prior time he’d snuck out (not to say that he hadn’t gone to other parties, those just happened to be sanctioned by his moms).  That had ended with Connor getting shot in the foot.  Jude doubted that such a thing would be possible at Connor’s party, but there would be alcohol, and where there was alcohol, there were belligerent drunks.  You never knew what alcohol might drive a jilted ex-boyfriend or a boy who had been rejected to do.

 

“Bubba?” Lena said, sticking her head into Jude’s room and breaking his chain of thought.

 

“Yeah?” Jude replied.  He put all his focus into keeping his voice even, but it still came out slightly shaky and squeaky.

 

“Mom and I are going to bed now,” Lena smiled, walking into the room and quickly embracing Jude, placing a peck on his temple before exiting back out to the hallway.  “Don’t stay up too late.”

 

Jude nodded instead of speaking, not trusting his voice not to break from nerves.  Lena waved at him before disappearing from sight.  Jude waited in bed silently, listening for the click of his moms’ bedroom door latching shut. He then bolted from his bed, rapidly shoving his feet into his shoes and tiptoeing out into the hallway, avoiding all the creaky floorboards.

 

“Going somewhere?”

 

Jude froze at the top of the steps, squeezing his eyes shut as he turned to see who had caught him.  He snuck a peek at the person, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Callie.

 

“I’m going to a party at Connor’s,” Jude whispered, dragging Callie into her bedroom.  “Please cover for me, just this once?”

 

“Is there going to be alcohol at this party?” Callie asked, narrowing her eyes on him sternly.  Jude hesitated for a second before nodding his head yes.

 

“Are you going to drink?” Callie questioned, making it clear that she wasn’t going to let him leave without drilling every detail of the night out of him. Jude shook his head, even though that was a lie.  He knew Callie wasn’t going to let him go if he didn’t say no.

 

“Okay, I’ll cover for you,” Callie yawned.  “Just be safe and don’t stick your underwear in anyone’s pocket,” she added, patting Jude on the shoulder and then retreating to her bed.

 

“What?” Jude inquired, a quizzical look on his face.

 

“Mariana did that once at a party to a guy she liked,” Callie giggled softly at the memory.  “Except she didn’t know that he thought it meant she wanted to have sex with him. That made it pretty embarrassing for her.”

 

“Oh,” Jude answered, trying to keep the grin off his face as the wheels in his head started turning.

 

 _That would definitely throw Connor off balance_ , he thought to himself, turning away from Callie, as he could no longer contain the mischievous smirk spreading across his face.

 

“Anyway have fun,” Callie mumbled, waving him off as she shoved her head into a pillow.  Jude raced out of the house as quietly and as fast as he could, worries from earlier forgotten as he was barely able to contain his excitement at what he was thinking he was going to do.

* * *

 

The party was already in full swing when Jude arrived at Connor’s house, but instead of heading to the kitchen, where he knew Connor would be, he took a left turn into the living room, scanning the crowd for their two friends. When he spotted them, he pushed his way through the crowd to join them.

 

“Hey!” Jude shouted over the booming music filling the house.

 

“Jude!” Taylor cheered, smacking him on the back while Daria flashed him a small smile (as she was otherwise occupied with a boy that, Jude was willing to admit, was quite cute).  “I’m glad to see you weren’t too scared to sneak out.”

 

“Yeah, me too!” Jude yelled, briefly shuddering at the memory before shoving it to the back of his mind, leaning in close so Taylor could hear him clearly. “Hey, can I ask a favor of you and Daria?”

 

“Sure!”

 

“There’s going to be a point where Connor and I are going to disappear from the party for a while, and we need someone to watch over the party when we’re gone,” Jude explained, even though there was no “we” involved. The directive was Jude’s and Jude’s alone.

 

“What are you—” Taylor began but paused when she saw the absentminded smirk on Jude’s face (since he was thinking about his plan again).  “Never mind, I don’t want to know. Yeah, we’ll do it.”

 

“Thanks Taylor!  You’re the best!” Jude exclaimed, momentarily embracing Taylor before trotting into the kitchen.

 

“Hey babe!” Connor grinned, putting an arm around Jude’s waist and pecking him on the lips as he handed Jude a beer.  “I’m glad you could come.”

 

“I almost didn’t make it,” Jude chuckled, knocking back a large gulp of the golden liquid.  “Callie was still awake and I had to convince her to let me go.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing you’ve—”

 

Connor was interrupted by a crash that came from the living room. Connor groaned and jogged out to see what was going on.  Once he was out of sight, Jude downed the rest of his beer and then poured himself a shot, figuring the combination of the two would provide enough of a buzz so he could be more brazen and forward than usual.

 

No sooner had he finished did Connor re-enter the room, muttering something about people “having no respect for other’s stuff.”

 

“You already finished your drink?” Connor asked him when he glanced up, looking surprised, since Jude wasn’t a heavy drinker, usually not having more than one or two beers per outing.  “You trying to get blackout drunk or something?”

 

“Nah,” Jude shrugged nonchalantly.  “Just figured I could let loose a little more this time around since I’m in my boyfriend’s house.”

 

“Well just be careful Jude,” Connor said, quickly pressing a kiss to Jude’s cheek.  “Since it’s my party, I can’t watch over you all night.”

 

“I know Con, I can handle it,” Jude smiled.  Connor squeezed his hand and then headed upstairs to check for people who had tried to sneak into one of the bedrooms.

 

Meanwhile, Jude wandered around the party for a while, knowing that Connor was going to be too busy for a while to hang out.  He stopped to chat with a few of their friends, danced a little before he settled on the couch to watch the chaos around him.  After 30 minutes though, Jude could tell that he seemed to have gotten the amount of alcohol he consumed just right.  He wasn’t drunk, but he was definitely feeling more buzzed than normal. He didn’t feel embarrassed about his plan (like he might have if he were sober), but instead he felt confident, anxiously awaiting his chance to strike.

 

His moment came the next time Connor trudged up the stairs. Jude quickly darted into the bathroom, stopping for a moment as he collected himself, checking to see if his brain was still fully behind this endeavor.

 

“Screw it, I’m doing this,” Jude commanded firmly, looking at his reflection in the mirror.  He shucked his black skinny jeans off, hesitating for a second before pulling his briefs off and balling them up so they were hidden in his hand, and then pulled his jeans back on.  He tried to ignore his growing arousal as he walked into the kitchen, planting himself in wait for Connor, but it was difficult as the rough fabric of his jeans rubbed up against him.

 

When Connor strolled into view, Jude walked up to him, pulling him into a one-armed hug as he shoved his hand into Connor’s front jeans pocket, leaving the balled up undergarment there, an action that didn’t go unnoticed as Connor looked at him questioningly.

 

“I’ll be upstairs waiting,” Jude whispered into Connor’s ear, making sure to brush his lips over the skin and leaning his hips up against Connor’s leg so he could feel his considerable bulge.  Jude satisfyingly observed the blush creeping up Connor’s cheeks, and then stepped away and headed into the living room.  “You’re on,” he told Taylor before he climbed up the stairs, three a time, up to Connor’s room, going in and sitting down on the bed. Once he heard footsteps approaching, he stood up, pouncing on Connor once he was inside, roughly shoving him up against the door, bringing their mouths together in a messy kiss.

 

“J-Jude, what are you d-doing?” Connor stammered, his face flushed as he gently pushed Jude’s head back.

 

“Don’t talk.  Kiss,” Jude ordered, rutting their hips together a few times and relishing in the moans that escaped Connor’s lips.  Jude stopped, leaning in to kiss him again when Connor shoved him off, roughly this time.

 

“Jude, this is my party!  I can’t—”

 

“Yes you can,” Jude argued, his voice husky and thick with lust. “Taylor and Daria have it covered.”

 

“Wait, so you set this up?” Connor mused.  Jude nodded, biting his lip as he watched the stupid grin that formed on Connor’s lips.

 

“God, that’s hot,” Connor muttered, flicking the lock shut on his door, rushing forward and smashing their lips together, their tongues clashing as they kissed fervently.

 

“Where’d you even get an idea like this?” Connor asked breathlessly, backing Jude towards the bed.

 

“From a—a friend,” Jude smirked, spinning Connor around and pushing him onto the mattress.  Jude slid his hands under Connor’s shirt, running his fingers over Connor’s well-defined abs and tugging the fabric up Connor’s chest as Jude sealed their mouths together.

 

Connor tangled his hands into Jude’s hair, groaning into Jude’s mouth as Jude gently rocked back and forth, grinding their hips together.

 

“You’re so sexy when you’re in control like this,” Connor gasped when Jude broke the kiss to lift Connor’s shirt over his head.  Jude was never this forward or—bossy when they were intimate. He’d never been this turned on before; this was the Jude Connor never knew he wanted.  Jude grinned darkly, diving in and putting his mouth over the dip where Connor’s shoulder met his neck, sucking the skin into his mouth and grinding it between his teeth.

 

“Fuck,” Connor moaned, taking his hands from Jude’s hair and sliding them down the plane of Jude’s clothed back and sneaking them underneath the waistband of his jeans, gently cupping and squeezing his ass.  Connor felt a gentle hum against his skin where Jude’s mouth was as Jude’s hips snapped forward, making Connor groan from how good it felt. Connor grew increasingly frustrated as his cock strained against the tight, constricting fabric of his pants and boxers.

 

Jude, as if reading his mind, pulled back upright, yanking his t-shirt up over his head and tossing on the floor as he turned his attention to fumbling with Connor’s pants.  Connor squirmed as Jude’s fingers brushed over his hard dick in the process of undoing the button to his jeans.

 

Jude, in one motion, pulled Connor’s jeans and boxers, then disposed of his own jeans, messily shoving his tongue into Connor’s mouth as their bare erections rubbed up against each other.  Jude knew that both he and Connor could come merely from this, but he had other plans.

 

After a moment, Jude stood up, presenting his fully hard 7½” length, precum leaking from the tip, to Connor, who didn’t need to be told twice, getting on his knees as he hungrily eyed Jude’s throbbing erection.  Connor lazily wrapped his fingers around Jude’s length, slowly stroking it as he ran his tongue over the head.

 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Jude groaned, his hips shaking as he struggled to keep from thrusting up into Connor’s mouth. Connor removed his hand, placing it flat on Jude’s abs as he deliberately licked up Jude’s cock, finishing by placing pursed lips over Jude’s slit, kissing it and staying stationary there for a few long seconds, driving Jude crazy with want.

 

“F-fucking tease,” Jude stammered, threading his fingers through Connor’s hair as he attempted to guide Connor’s head down onto his painfully hard dick.

 

“You bet,” Connor chuckled, looking up at Jude before taking him into his mouth without warning.

 

“Connor, _fuck_ ,” Jude gasped, his other hand finding its way into Connor’s hair, his whole body shuddering at the pleasure of having Connor’s warm mouth around him.

 

Connor’s head bobbed up and down, sucking Jude’s cock expertly, earning an unending stream of wrecked moans and profanities from Jude.

 

After a few minutes, Jude (reluctantly) pulled Connor’s head from his length, pointing him to the bed as Jude rifled through the drawer of Connor’s bedside table, producing a condom and a bottle of lube.  Connor licked his lips at the sight, making Jude feel more aroused than he thought possible.

 

Connor had positioned himself on the bed so that his head rested on a pillow. Jude lifted Connor’s legs, resting them on his shoulders as he opened the bottle, smearing lube all over his fingers. Jude set the bottle down, palming Connor’s cock gently as he circled Connor’s hole with his index finger.

 

Connor whined as he inserted the finger, feeling a slight burn at the intrusion, and Jude paused.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Connor answered by shifting his hips down further onto the finger, earning a startled gasp from Jude who retaliated by pushing another finger in. He thrust them in and out, scissoring Connor gently, occasionally curling his fingers up into Connor’s prostate. Connor squirmed despite the uncomfortable burn he was feeling, wiggling his body against Jude’s hand impatiently.

 

“Fuck Jude, I need you in me,” Connor whimpered, looking up at Jude with pleading eyes.

 

“Okay,” Jude replied, crawling up to give Connor a kiss. Jude kissed him until Connor started wriggling underneath Jude again, and Jude backed away, ripping open the condom package and rolling it over his straining erection. Connor sat up, helping Jude by squirting lube onto his hand, rubbing it all over Jude’s dick once the condom was on.

 

Jude leaned over Connor, propping his upper body on his hands as he lined up with Connor and pushed in.  Jude hissed at the tightness and warmth that surrounded his erection. Jude looked down at Connor, who was gritting his teeth against the temporary searing pain.  Jude pressed a gentle, chaste kiss on Connor’s lips, reaching down between them and gripping Connor’s cock, stroking him to provide a momentary distraction.

 

Jude felt Connor’s hole tightening around him as Connor grunting at him “ _move_.”  Jude obliged, pulling back a few inches and slamming back in. Connor winced; it still hurt quite a bit, but he waved Jude off when Jude asked him again if he was okay, fighting through the pain as he waited to start feeling the pleasure. The longer Jude thrust in and out, the less it hurt and the better it felt, and Connor started groaning at the pleasurable sensations that began to wash over his body.

 

Jude paused for a second, adjusting his position before resuming his thrusts, increasing their speed.  All Connor could do was curse and whimper and moan at the overwhelming pleasure that hit him every time Jude thrust into him.  Jude slammed into the bundle of nerves inside him, every thrust seemingly harder, building up the tension in Connor’s body and pushing him closer to his release.

 

It wasn’t long before Connor was starting to see stars behind his eyelids whenever Jude pushed in, hitting his prostate with unbelievable force.

 

“F-fuck,” Connor grunted, gripping Jude’s back for dear life, losing all muscle control as he approached the edge.  “I-I’m g-gonna cum.”

 

Jude smirked, pushing into Connor as hard as he could.

 

“Jude!” Connor practically screamed.  The smirk never left Jude’s face as he repeated the action, once, twice, three more times before Connor came undone.  “ _Fuck_!” Connor moaned, body shaking as cum spurted all over his chest and stomach, holding onto Jude as he rode out the most intense orgasm of his life, his mind going fuzzy and then blank, his entire body tingling from the pleasure ripping through it. Jude only thrust into Connor a few more times, Connor’s clenching and unclenching around his cock helping to push Jude over the edge.  He gasped as came into the condom, collapsing on top of Connor as he waited for the pleasure to fade.

 

Connor was still blissed out when Jude came down, pulling out of Connor and quickly disposing of the condom.  He grabbed the towel that he had stashed in the room when he first came in earlier, quickly wiping himself down before walking over to the bed. Connor was finally coming back around and Jude cleaned him up, and then flopped down on the bed next to him.

 

“Wow,” Connor whispered, rolling over and planting a long, slow, deep kiss on Jude.

 

“Wow doesn’t even cover it,” Jude giggled, wrapping his arms around Connor and pulling him close to his body.

 

“That was literally the best sex we’ve ever had,” Connor remarked.

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Shouldn’t you get back to the party?” Jude asked when, after about ten minutes of cuddling, Connor still made no move to leave.

 

“No,” Connor said, grinning devilishly, reaching down and squeezing Jude’s ass. “I’m not ready to be done quite yet. Taylor and Daria have it covered, right?”

 

“Yep,” Jude smirked, pressing their mouths together, rolling Connor on top of him and grabbing Connor’s dick, which was already getting hard again…


End file.
